The Purple Under-Dog
by Mari
Summary: Trance teaches Tyr a lesson about why you should never under-estimate anyone. Especially not the Purple Under-Dog.


Spoilers: Slightly for "...It's Hour Come Round at Last"  
  
Notes: My first entirely Harper free piece. I don't know what happened? :-P * denotes Trances thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the show. That's all property of Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda. I'm just a fan.  
  
  
  
  
*Why do we have to play this stupid game* thought Trance as she silently crept down one of Andromeda's many corridors. The entire crew was in the middle of a simulation. The objective of which was to be the last man standing. You could only be eliminated by a touch from one of the other players.  
  
  
Trance had pleaded with Dylan to not have to participate. He'd listened to her kindly and then informed her that she had to play because all the crew needed to be ready for anything. Ever since the magog invasion Dylan had been making them run these simulations once a week. Trance was tired of it.  
  
  
*It's not like anybody new ever wins. It always comes down to Dylan and Tyr. And then after several hours one of them eventually wins. It never changes.*  
  
  
Spying a movement up ahead of her Trance quickly backed around the corner and watched.  
  
  
*Damn it! Why does it have to be Tyr? Why couldn't have been Beka? She doesn't go all crazy when she catches you.*  
  
  
Quickly stifling her growing panic Trance began to regulate her breathing.  
  
*Okay think girl...Where to hide? Where to hide? Oh, I know! I should go to Hydroponics. It'll be easy to hide in there.* And making up her mind Trance scampered away as quickly and quietly as possible.  
  
Just as she walked through the door to Hydroponics the intercom came on, "This is Beka. I'm out."  
  
  
*So Beka's out now. That just leaves me, Tyr, and Dylan. Maybe if I just hide for a really long time they'll forget about me. That it* Trances thoughts were abruptly broken off as she tripped over something.   
  
  
Picking herself up off the ground she turned and gasped, "Dylan?"  
  
  
"Trance." he replied back standing up and dusting himself off.  
  
  
"Dylan I am so sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
  
"That's all right Trance really. You got me fair and square. Even if you didn't mean to."  
  
  
"You can say that you got me." offered Trance hopefully.  
  
  
"Oh no. It's just you and Tyr now." With a wink he walked over to the intercom and said, "This is Dylan. I'm out." Turning to her he said, 'Good luck." and left.  
  
  
*Am I ever gonna need that*  
  
  
Trance walked around for several moments until she finally decided on where she could best hide. Up in a tree.  
  
  
*This was when he finds me he'll have to climb up this tree to get me.*  
  
  
She had just about given up on Tyr when he suddenly walked into Hydroponics.  
  
  
"Purple one I know that you are in here." said Tyr as he slowly scanned the area with his eyes.  
  
  
*Do you now?*  
  
  
"This is really quite useless. We all know that I will win. It's only a matter of seconds before I find you so why don't you save yourself some time and come on out."  
  
  
*Not on your life.*  
  
  
"Traaaaance?" called out Tyr tauntingly.  
  
  
*Some one so needs to take you down a peg.*  
  
  
"Traaaance?" he called again from right under her.  
  
  
*I'll give you 'Traaaance'!*  
  
  
Suddenly Trance dropped down on Tyr. And being so taken by surprise Tyr fell to the ground when she hit him.  
  
  
Bounding up Trance began shouting, "Your out! I got you! I won!"  
  
  
"Little girl..." growled out Tyr righting himself.  
  
  
"HaHaHa." laughed Trance pointing at him.  
  
  
"I can not believe that I was beaten by the likes of an puny purple girl." muttered Tyr to himself as he made his way over to the intercom. With one more glare at Trance he said, "This is Tyr. I'm...out."  
  
  
Pushing him out of the way Trance exclaimed, "I won! I won! I won!"  
  
  
Growling once more Tyr stalked off rapidly.  
  
  
*The look on his face was priceless. That'll teach him to under-estimate this purple under-dog. I sure showed him. I wonder when we're gonna play this sim again? I LOVE this game!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
